


he likes her buns

by benwaitingforsolo



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Its Star Wars, No Angst, Reylo - Freeform, SO, Smut, all fluff, and it's called Order First, but also theres going to be, but at the test kitchen, can i make ben a dominant in this, i really have no clue what to tag this, it's weird i know, so i wont be surprised is no one reads this, the bon appetit au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwaitingforsolo/pseuds/benwaitingforsolo
Summary: everyone works at Order First, the famous food and entertainment magazine.Rey and Ben are Editors that are tasked with working together on a spread for the summer edition of the magazine. they both are excited to do so, and Ben can't get enough of Rey's buns.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	he likes her buns

**Author's Note:**

> it's the bon appetit x star wars/reylo au that literally no one asked for. 
> 
> also: i was inspired to make BB-8 an actual person, who is non-binary, like in AquaWolfGirl's fic, Satan Wears a Rolex. So all credit goes to them.

"Okay, I know breadmaking can be daunting, but I promise this recipe is so easy and delicious, you'd think it was magic." Rey excitedly introduced. "I've used this recipe since I was a child, and it's gotten me through some hard times, which is why I'm so excited to share it with you today! Let's get started." 

Developing recipes and filming instructional videos as an Editor for the Order First Test Kitchen wasn't what Rey expected to be doing after her years working in a restaurant. Still, it brought her so much more joy. 

She loved filming with Finn behind the camera. It made everything seem like she was cooking with her friends. She technically was, he just had to stay quiet and hold up a camera. 

Whenever Rey needed that specific, shallow pan with the low lip and divots, or the minuscule rubber spatula only used for pastry decorating, BB knew where to find it.

Rey could always count on Rose to jump in from a few stations away to calm and reassure her when a batch doesn't turn out the way she wants.

Ben's station, however, was right behind Rey's. No matter what she was doing, filming, writing, cooking, breathing, Rey could feel his eyes locked on her. 

**iwoulddieforreyfromtheOFtestkitchen**

_ find yourself a partner who looks at you like how Ben looks at Rey when she bakes _

**bensolosspoon**

_ does anyone else notice ben's adorable little smile when rey laughs when she's cooking bc i do, and it's the cutest thing. _

**order first stan**

_ DID ANYONE ELSE SEE HOW BEN SEDUCTIVELY KEPT HIS SPOON IN HIS MOUTH AFTER REY FED HIM THE SOUP. I DIED. _

Rey knew of the comments people would leave. It didn't bother her, she just didn't see what they saw. To her, Ben kept to himself, had particular opinions and techniques, and was always perfect on camera. But, she valued his input on the recipes she developed.

"Ben, I'm about to taste the bread that I made, do you want to try it?" Rey asked, back turned from the camera. 

Diverting his attention from his notes and then the layout of ingredients on his station, Ben happily replied as he swung around the island, "I'd love to, Rey!"

"Rey Makes Bread, take 15, Action." Finn directed. 

"It looks just like how I'd make it as a child. Go ahead, grab one!" Rey started, looking up at Ben, who stood what felt like meters above her. 

Opposed to Rey's full-on bite, Ben tore off a piece and tasted her creation. 

Rey chucked as she watched Ben stare at the bun in his hand. "Based on your look, I can't tell if you're scared of the bread or hate it."

"No no no no! Rey it's delicious and fluffy," He assured, taking another bite. "I'm trying to resist eating five of these at a time. I love the natural bubbles and cracks at the top." Ben divulged. 

Rey smiled, relieved with Ben's opinion. "Well, Solo, you must know, these little loaves are the perfect portion. So you only need to eat one at a time." She replied as she nudged his elbow with hers. 

Finishing his portion, Ben joked, "Rey, have you seen me? A normal-sized portion for you is half of what I eat. Can I take another?"

"Yes, you may. I'll bring the rest to your desk if there's any leftover, okay?" Rey chimed, as Ben walked back to his station, another piece of bread in hand.

Rose came over to try next. After her first bite, she brought her hands to Rey's face and said. "Rey. You're a genius. This is amazing!"

Rey took a piece and handed it to Finn, who flashed a thumbs up in front of the lens. 

BB was always excited to try what Rey made, their little squeals and shakes of delight warmed Rey's heart. "And might I add," they said, "your apron is so cute! She can make great bread, and she's fashionable. Someone needs to scoop you up!"

"This has been so great, Rey!" Finn exclaimed, with a mouth full of bread. "Let's get an audio clip of you reading out the steps and wrap up the video, Poe needs to get shots of this for the mag, Instagram, and the website."

Rey took the kitchen towel from her shoulder and slapped it on the table. "Let's do it."

"Bake at 190 degrees Celcius. Wait, this is America, I mean, 375 degrees Farenheight, for 20 minutes. Let rest for 10 mintes. Serve, and enjoy!"

"And cut! Great job, Rey." Finn complimented. "Hey, don't you have an Editors meeting in Leia's office?"

Rey untied the apron from behind her back and shrugged her head out of it. "Oh shit, yeah." She resigned, looking over at the clock on the oven. "It's for the 'Making Perfect: Summer Barbeque' series. I should get going. Thanks for everything."

Poe was bent over the counter, right by the massive floor-to-ceiling windows, getting the classic top-down shot of the bread she made. Don't get Rey wrong, she loves the long line of stovetops and ovens on the opposing parallel wall. However, the view from the test kitchen and the beautiful natural light brought Rey back to work every day. And Ben. Rey was motivated by Ben.

"Done with the shots, Poe? I told Ben I'd bring him the leftovers from the shoot."

"Oooh, Solo wants your buns!" Poe quipped as he looked through the photos on his camera. "I'm all good." He answered, sliding the tray to Rey.

Flushed from Poe's joke, she looked away nervously. "I have no clue what you're talking about. He doesn't see me like that." Rey's grip tightened on the tray, thinking about Ben. "On the other hand, how's it going with Finn?"

The curly-haired and scruffy-bearded photographer looked over at the videographer with the most enormous puppy dog eyes that Rey had ever seen.

"Oh, you know, he shoots living things, I shoot still things. We seem pretty opposite, but I think he likes me." 

Before darting out of the kitchen, nearly late to her meeting, Rey responded. "He does!" Poes eyes widened even more. "Bye, Peanut! She yelled as she pushed through the door.

"I'm just bringing these because he asked me to and because I'm nice. Not because I want him to notice me. Stay focused, Rey." She said to herself, on an empty elevator. "He doesn't even see me that way."

Rey was too focused on her self-monologue to realize the elevator reached the floor and chimed to signal the doors opening. 

"Who doesn't see you that way?"

_ Fuck _ .

"Rey! You brought the bread! I couldn't stop thinking about your buns."

**Author's Note:**

> get it? Order First? like Bon Appetit, but the first thing you do at a restaurant is order? I'll let myself out now. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading. your comments and kudos mean so much to me. over the past few months, all i've been watching has been ba. i really would die for Claire from the ba test kitchen
> 
> also: i know there's a lot going on at ba right now, but I still wanted to write this.
> 
> i'd love to hear your thoughts or opinions on this fic and how you'd like it to go!
> 
> i hope you're doing well!
> 
> -
> 
> find me on tumblr @benwaitingforsolo
> 
> ps should i make a twitter? i've been obsessed with @textfichub and the @islandeffectauthor lol k bye


End file.
